powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue for a Day
'Blue for a Day '''is the 21st episode of Power Rangers Nitro. It features the debut of Jezella's human form and her soul use of the Nitro Morpher to become Nitro Blue (IV). Leviathan is also captured by the Vengeance Rangers and will be a threat in the next episode. It's Yukon's turn to use the Millennium Control Cannon. Plot When the boys climb up the Rockies to an outpost, they see a bounty hunter talking to Bella and her rangers (all 4 morphed) about a plan to capture a ranger. Wallace falls town the mountain and causes a scene. The Garuda Zord darts to them to back up the 4 men and distract the Vengeance Rangers. Blitz and Prism set to working on healing him, but soon they find Jezella can take a human form and already seems to be more on par with them instead of a teenage girl. When they hear a warrior is coming, she is given Wallace's powers and becomes the 4th Nitro Blue (second female). When the Nitro Rangers face him though, he is a worthy foe. The other rangers join in. Even though He is destroyed, Lizzie had fallen victim to the Vengeance Rangers trap and joined them as apart of their team in a final form robot fight. Cast Geauga Society * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Xavier/Firehawk (CF Red II) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Bert/The Beast (CF Yellow II) * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt (Nitro Red) * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue III) * Maya LeClark-Jezella (Nitro Blue IV, Garuda Zord) * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black) * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow) * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink) * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster * Vickrum/Maverick * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback * Ian/Ghost Rider * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak * Kate/WildCat (Sunset Ranger) * Kamran Lucas-Borris/Behemoth (CF Crimson III) * Savannah May-Lizzie/Leviathan (CF Teal) * Colby Strong-Griffin/Gatekeeper * Rachel/Raptor * Owen Joyner-Yukon/Ziz (CF Brown) * Viktor/Valravn * Xaphlia/Xcelerator * McCormick/Corkscrew (VF) (CF Navy II) * Jake/Jaguar * Blitz/Thunder Road * Prism/Thunder Road * Chantz Simpson-Alexis/Afterburn (Top Gun) Boma * Liana Ramirez-Bella/Son of Beast (Son of Beast) * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain (Vengeance Black) * Chess "Wild One" Watkins (Vengeance Silver) * Selwyn Huqueriza-Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey (Vengeance Gold) * Campbell Cooley-Bounty Hunter Boma (voice) Ranger Powers Coaster Force Powers CF Red II: Morph (Ignition), Firehawk Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Blue: Morph (Ignition), Dolphin Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Orange: Morph (Mono-cast), Storm Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Green: Morph (Ignition), Python Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Yellow II: Morph (ignition), Outlaw Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Crimson III: Morph (Ignition), Ox Zord, Mako Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Navy II: Morph (Ignition),Mach Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Teal: Morph (Ignition), Ignatta (Krakan Clash); Possessed (joined Vengeance Megazord) CF Brown: Morph (Ignition), Ziz-O-Rang (Phantom Clash), Nitro Super Drive, Millennium Control Cannon CF Reshda: Raptor Zord CF Grey: Griffin Zord Nitro Powers Red: Morph (Ignition), Dragstar Blade, Lightning Zord, Nitro Super Drive Blue (Wallace): Morph (Ignition), Quadron Zord Blue (Jezella): Morph (Ignition), Magnum Blaster (Solo Strike), Nitro Super Drive Black: Morph (Ignition), Night Haul Hammer (Daylight Quake), Night Hauler Zord, Nitro Super Drive Yellow: Morph (Ignition), Robin Hood Dart Gun, Park Transit Zord, Nitro Super Drive Pink: Morph (Ignition), Phantom Saber (Phantom Clash), Coast to Coaster Zord, Nitro Super Drive Wild West Coasters Maverick: N/A Diamondback: N/A MCMB: N/A Ghost Rider:N/A Blue Streak: N/A Sunset Ranger: Moprh, Nitro Super Drive Auxiliary: Union: N/A Fed: N/A Jet: Morph (ignition), Aero Zord, Union Zord, Confederate Zord, Nitro Super Drive Jaguar Soldier: N/A Raven Knight: N/A Grease Knight: N/A Vengeance Rangers Black: Morph, Vengeance Megaozrd Commander: Morph, Great Bear Zord, Claws of Furry Silver: Morph, Lightning Loop Gold: Morph, Midnight Pick, Magnum Pistol Errors ''to be added Notes * Wyatt is the last of the Vengeance Rangers to use the Magnum Pistol * The Auxiliary Rangers don't transform in this episode * This is the last time Jezella uses her mortal form until On Holiday * This the first time since Mighty Morphin Power Ranger''s were a male Sentai Ranger has 2 female Counterparts ** except Jezella is the counterpart of a one-off, which this episode centers its plot around * This is the first episode with a title of 4 words since And Into the Fire * Bounty Hunter Boma sounds very similar to Ripcon ** This is because both are voiced by Campbell Cooley See Also * Ep. 43: The Sixth Soldier!-Sentai Counterpart (Story and Fights) from ''Turboranger Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen